Pieski i Noc Świętojańska
Uwaga! ''Elo! Chciałabym ogłosić, iż... Jest to..... KOLEJNE OPOWIADANIE GRUPOWE! :D Otóż w skrócie. Dotyczy ono Noc Świętojańskiej. Pieski jadą w odwiedziny na tereny Słowiańskie. Dokładnie w odwiedziny do Kazimierza i Aldony! Od tej pory gdy mamy okładkę i jest galeria można dodawać do niej zdjęcia. Zapraszam :) '' Rozdział 1 Pieski siedziały na dworze koło bazy Psiego Patrolu. Jest pięć dni przed przesileniem letnim. -Uff... Jaki upał!- westchnęła Victoria. -Owszem.- przyznała Zuzia. -Szkoda, że West dopiero jedzie.- wysapała Annie. -A o co chodzi?- zapytała zdziwiona Colette. -No, bo jak wtedy mogłaby nas ochłodzić!- odparła Annie. -Cała Ty! -zaśmiała się Niara. -Pieski! Już są!- krzyknął East i się potknął. Z bazy wychodzą: Alexis, Kate i Mishka w towarzystwie Ryder 'a. -Czyli możemy?- zapytała Mishka. -Chyba..- odparł niepewnie chłopak. -Jej! Powiedzmy o tym pieskom!- dodała Kate. -Dobry pomysł!- odpowiedziała Alexis. W tej chwili do piesków podchodzi West z drużyną. -Elo!- przywitała się West. -Hej! Właśnie chciałyśmy coś ogłosić. - odparła Kate. -WEST! WEST!- krzyczał East. -Mamy adoratora.- zaśmiał się Janny. -Nom.- przytaknęła rozbawiona Sarah. -Jesteś! Zapowiadali burze na popołudnie.. Bałem się, że trafi w samolot jakby była!- wysapał piesek. -Aww.. Jednak żyję.- odparła West i przytuliła pieska. Wtem Ryder zadzwonił... -Psi Patrol! Zebranie w bazie!- oznajmił chłopak. -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły pieski i pobiegły. Usiadły pośrodku na pufach na parterze. -Co tym razem?- zapytała podekscytowana Ashira. -Otóż.. Mishka, Alexis i Kate. Dzwoniły do Kazimierza i Aldony. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na tydzień na Wawel.- odparł piesek.- Jedziemy jutro.- dodał. -Tak! Wtedy też będzie Noc Świętojańska!- wykrzyknęła Tomira. -Co to?- zapytała Mufin. -Nie wiecie.. To tak jakby słowiańskie Walentynki! Są ogniska, puszczanie wianków nad rzeką! Przez wianek właśnie poznałam Arda!- odparła sunia i go polizała. -Aww.- westchnęła Mufin. -Tak!- odparł Gray tuląc Victorię. -Kolejne Walentynki!- zachwyciła się Colette tuląc w Maximusa. -Jej!- odparł Chat i polizał Ladybug. -Oh! Tak!- odparła Cloe i przytuliła się do Vojtka. -Fajno!- odparł Kaito i polizał Savvy. -To może chodźmy się pakować?- zaproponowała Tetradi. -Ok! Dobry pomysł!- przyznał Bites. -A! I jeszcze jedno! Czym tam jedziemy?- zapytała Samira. -No właśnie. - dodał Barnim. -Możemy moim samolotem!- zaproponował Gray. -Ok! - odparły pieski. -No to idziemy!- powiedział Johnboy. -Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy to krzycz!- powiedział Mickey. -Emm.. Ok.- dodała zmieszana Sarah. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. -Ugh! Znowu nie mogę zamknąć walizki!- zaśmiała się Sunset. -Hah! Pomóc?- zapytał Malcolm. - Ja sama sobie dam radę - odparła Ashira, która się już spakowała I ciągnęła walizkę ze sobą. Po czym Malcolm zamknął walizkę Sunset. -O! Ashira! Gotowa? Chcesz koło mnie siedzieć w Patrolowcu podczas jazdy na lotnisko?- zapytał Bites z walizką obok. -Em.. Bites! My zawsze siedzimy koło siebie!- zaśmiała się lwica. -Aj.. No tak.- odparł zawstydzony Bites. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites 'a. -Jej będziemy latać!- pisnęła zachwycona Ally. -A jak!- odparł Hopper. -Chodź pobrudzić się w błocie!- dodał piesek. -Em.. Hopper. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł... Mama nie będzie zachwycona.- dodałą Ally. -Oj, no chodź!- przekonywał Hopper. -Ugh.. No, ok, ale nie mów, że nie mówiłam.- dodała zła suczka. -Ta.. Ta.- mruknął Hopper. -Gdzie idziecie?- zapytał głos Clif 'a. -Um! Tata!- odparła Ally. -A Ty Hopper?!- dodał drugi głos, lecz bardziej ostry. -O! Mama! Jej!- odparł zmieszany Hopper. -Zamierzałeś gdzieś iść?- zapytała Amy. -Nie.. Nie..- zaprzeczał Hopper. -Na pewno! A, przecież jest upalnie.- dodała Amy. -Ugh.. No dobra.. Szliśmy szukać kałuż błotnych by się w nich popluskać.- mruknął piesek. -Wiedziałam!- dodała Amy. -Przepraszamy.- odpowiedziały dwa szczeniaki. -No ja mam nadzieję.- dodała Amy. -Kochanie, nie bądź dla nich taka surowa!- dodał Clif. -Ugh.. No dobrze.- powiedziała Amy. -Jej! To co robimy tato? Spakowaliśmy się już!- dodała Ally. -Hm... Możemy pograć w superbohaterów.- powiedział Clif. -Aha! To ja też dołączę!- zaśmiała się Amy. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy. -Tato? Za ile Patrolowiec przyjedzie?- zapytała Rashta. -Dopiero dziś, ale bardzo późno w nocy.- odparł Solo. -Oh... Szkoda. A ciocia Athena gdzieś jest?- dodał Rumber. -Ee.. tak. Chyba tak.- odparł Solo. Wtem nadchodzi w oddali Rossita z Atheną. -O! Mama i ciocia są!- wykrzyknęła Rashta. -Hej, moje małe!- przywitała się czule Rossita.- No i Ty mój drogi.- dodała czule suczka. -Pobawisz się z nami cioicu?- zapytał Rumber. -No, ok.- dodała Athena. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Atheny - Ciekawe co inni robią? - zastanawiała się Shiny, która rozmawiała z BeautyBelle, aż tu nagle... - MAXIS! HOPPER! CZEMU WY UJEŻDŻACIE TEGO ORŁA BIAŁEGO I JAKĄŚ SOWĘ Z HOGWARTU?! - zdziwiła się Shiny. - Bo chcemy sprawdzić który ptak jest szybszy! - odparł Hopper. - No... Ja wziąłem orła od Polanie, a Hopper wziął sowę arktyczną. - odparł Maxis. - Ale wiecie że będziecie mieć kłopoty? - spytała Shiny. - Oh, Shiny. Daj im się zabawić - odparła Mufin. - No.. Mufin ma rację! - odparła BeautyBelle. - OK! Przechodzimy do działania! - Scott. - Gotowi! Do startu! Start! - odparł Scott, a Chilli puściła z ogona dym zapachowy o zapachu mięty. Wyścig się zaczął. Maxis i Hopper latali po Zatoce Przygód, na orle i sowie. - Hmm skoro ta sowa umie dostarczać listy to też umie szybko latać! - pomyślał Hopper. - Orły to najszybsze i ufne ptaki oraz symbol polski! - pomyślał Maxis. Tymczasem na dole... - Dajesz Maxis! Pokaż im jak latają orły! - dopingowała Mufin. * - Taa.. Dalej Hopper- krzyczała BeautyBelle. Wtem z bazy wychodzą Amy ze Skye. -O! Cześć mamo! Cześć babciu! - przywitała się Ally. - Hej kochana! - odparła Skye. - Gdzie Twój brat? - zapytała Amy. - Emmm.. - zaczęła sunia, lecz nie dokończyła, gdyż nad głowami przeleciał bielik z sową w tyle. Na nich siedziały dwa szczeniaki! - UGH! Hopper! Porozmawiamy sobie! - syknęła Amy, po czyn gwałtownie wybiegła do bazy. Założyła strój. Po czym wskoczyła do swego myśliwca. Z bazy wyszedł szybko Clif. - Co jest?! - wysapał Clif. - Hah! Mój wnuk z Maxis ’ em latają. - dodała Skye. - O nie! Czy Amy i Hopper są cali!? Słyszałem odgłos startowania myśliwca! - dodał przestraszony Clif. - Oczywiście! - pocieszyła Skye. - Spakowana!? - zapytał podchodząc do niej Marco. - Tak kochany! - odparła liżąc go Skye. W powietrzu... - Ja ba da ba du! - krzyknął lecąc Maxis. - Nom! Geronimo! Lecę tak ni—!! - powiedział Hopper, lecz po chwili zdębiał. Obok niego pojawił się myśliwiec F- 16. - Lądyjemy!! - popędził Hopper. Maxis przyleciał jako pierwsżycie na linię mety. - Brawo! - westchnęła zachwycona Mufin. - Aw! Dzięki! - odpowiedział zawstydzony piesek. Potem doleciał Hopper,. - I tak gratuluje! Byłeś bardzo odważny! - pochwaliła BeautyBelle. - Dzięki- odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Hopper. - Eg hem!- chrząknęła Amy. - Jesteś cała! - wykrzyknął Clif. - Tak, wiesz co robił nasz syn?! Mógł się zabić! - odparła Amy. - Wiem, lecz to było dość odważne. Wiem, że chcesz być dobrą mamą, lecz nie złość się. - przekonywał Clif. - Nie złoszczę się, ale martwię się o niego. - dodała Amy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy. - Jej! Ale będzie fajno!! - ucieszyła się Shiraz. - Tak. W końcu my kogoś odwiedziny. - powiedziała Deve. - Będzie fajno! - dodała Delgado. - Oby przyczepa za mną nie lazła! - zażartowała Dilara. - Ha ha! - zaśmiały się pieski. - Racja! - przytaknęła Niara. - Nom. Fajne tak wyjechać. - podsumowała Ashira. - Oby tylko burze nas nie złapały. - powiedziała West. - Miejmy nadzieję. - odparł Dusk. - Bo jak tak! To UGH! - zaśmiał się Viggo. - Heh! - powiedziała Amber. - Zapytam Ryder ‚ a za ile Patrolowiec przyjedzie. - oznajmiła Tiger Belle. - Ja z Tobą najdroższa! - zaoferował się Kaiden. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaiden 'a. -Mamo! - zapytała BeautyBelle. -Tak?- odparła Colette. - Czy jesteśmy już spakowani? - spytała Beauty. - No pewnie, że tak! - odparła Colette. -To dobrze. - odparła BeautyBelle. -Co tam kochanie?- zapytał Maximus. -Dobrze tato!- odparły szczenięta. -No i super!- odparł Maximus, po czym podszedł do Colette i ją polizał. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximusa. - Ha! Wracamy! Hę! To w nocy przyjdzie do Ciebie południca!-powiedziała Tomisa. -Przestań! Ja się boję!- odpowiedziała Tomira. -Zostaw ją.- wstawił się Ardo. -Ugh! No jak chcesz! - mruknęła Tomisa. -Dzięki, kochanie!- odparła Tomira i go pocałowała. -Nie ma sprawy.- powiedział czule Ardo. -Em... Tomira!? Ups! Sorki.- zmieszała się Cleo. -Oj! Cleo co jest?- zapytała Tomira. -Nie mogę znaleźć mojej szczotki.- jęknęła Cleo. -Oj. To źle, chodźmy jej poszukać!- zaoferowała się Tomira. -Idę z Wami.- dodał Ardo. -Jej!- powiedziała i podskoczyła Cleo. * Zmiana sceny przypinka Cleo. -Ok! Która godzina?- zapytała Milena. -Dwudziesta druga trzydzieści.- odparł Ridley. -OK! To zaraz jedziemy!- ucieszyła się Jessie. -To będą nasze najcieplejsze walentynki!- zażartował Heks. -Ha ha ha!- zaśmiały się pieski. -Bo będą.- dodała Slavia. Wtem z dworu zatrąbił Patrolowiec. Pieski wróciły po walizki i powoli ruszyły ku wejściu. -Gulp! Gray! Możemy nie włączać trybu ponaddźwiękowego? Hi hi!- zapytał z nerwowym śmiechem Hutch. -Em.. Ok.- dodał zmieszany Gray. -Tato chodź!- ponagliła Scotty. -Już idę!- odparł wesoło Gray, po czym dołączył do Victorii i szczeniąt. -Mój drogi!-powiedziała Victoria i wtuliła się w Gray 'a. -Mmm. Też Ciebie kocham!- odpowiedział rozmarzony piesek. -My Was też kochamy!- krzyknęli Scott, Scotty i Mufin. -Aww! My Was mocniej!- powiedzieli Gray z Victorią. -Nie! My mocniej!- odparł Scott. -Ach.. Kocham Cię.- powiedziała Colette. -Ja Ciebie mocniej!- dodał Maximus. -Ja mocniej!- powiedziała przekomarzając się miłośnie Colette. -Kochamy Was!- powiedziały szczeniaki. -Ach! My jeszcze mocniej! - odparli Maximus i Colette. -Pamiętasz jak nasze dzieci były szczeniętami?- zapytała Kasumi. -No,ba! Co prawda jedno dziecko działa nam obojgu na nerwy, ale reszta jest idealna!- przytaknął Victor. Kasumi wtuliła w niego swoją głowę. -Ciekawe czy dobrze będzie widać gwiazdy?- zamyślił się Kaito. -Na pewno.- powiedziała liżąc go Savannah. Pieski wyszły na dwór, noc była dość ciepła. Na niebie migotały gwiazdy i świecił księżyc. -Chase! Czy zamknąłeś bazę?- zapytał Ryder. -No,ba sir!- powiedział Chase. -No i super!- powiedział chłopak. -JEJ! Nowe przygody!- ucieszyła się Everest. Najpierw walizki oddali Johnboy z Dusk 'eim. Postanowili zrobić ich dziewczynom żart. -Odnosimy walizkę i bilety do kontroli!- powiedział Johnboy. -Och... Czyżby?- zapytała udając zdziwienie Sabra. Odłożyła jako trzecia walizkę i sprzedała buziaka Johnboy 'owi. -Emm.. Można wejść.- odparł rozanielony piesek. -Następna!- oznajmił Dusk. Była to Kate. Odłożyła walizkę i zrobiła to samo co Sabra. -No ruchy!!- zniecierpliwił się Hutch. -Tato!- uciszyli go Athena i Solo. -Sorki, ale miejmy już samoloty za sobą!- dodał Hutch. Następnie Johnboy i Dusk zakończyli żart i weszli do środka. Potem walizkę odnieśli Victoria z Gray 'em i Scott 'em, Scotty i Mufin. Colette, Maximus, Shiny, BeuatyBelle i Maxis 'em. Następnie Sage z Aurorą. Później Ardo i Tomira wraz z Cleo i Tomisą. Po nich Samira, Barnim, Slavia, Polanie, Milena i Ridley. Jeszcze później Julia, Ladybug,Chat, Mja i Iwan oraz Noemi. Po tamtych pieskach walizkę załadowała West z drużną Avatara i East 'em. Następnie reszta piesków..... -Ślicznie wyglądasz Find.- powiedział Play. -Dzięki.- odparła rumieniąc się Find. -Ej! Ryder! Włączmy jakąś muzykę!- zaproponował Obi. -Ok. ''Początek muzyki The Chainsmokers Paris. '' Pary przybliżył się do siebie. Wtem Marshall chciał dać Laice różę, lecz się potknął i wylądował na East ' cie i West. -Sorki!- powiedział Marshall. -Umm.. Jest ok!- powiedział East. -Hah! Oki- zaśmiał się piesek i poszedł.East zszedł z suni. West wciąż była trochę smutna, że tak szybko się skończyło. Rozdział 2 Po trzech godzinach jazdy Psi Patrol znalazł się na lotnisku. Było jeszcze ciemno. Weszły do budynku. Nagle za nimi pobiegła grupka psów. -Drake!- wykrzyknęła puszczając walizkę Natalie. -Avanti!- ucieszył się Conre. Drak wraz z jego bandą podeszli. -Hej kochanie!- szepnął czule Drake. -E-e H-hej Avanti!- powiedział Conre. -Taa.- mruknęła Avanti. -Jak się macie?- zapytała Suzanne. -Dobrze.- odparła Kairo. -I fajno! A granice?- zapytał Philip. -Na razie bardzo dobrze!- odpowiedział Chuck. -A ktoś został?- zapytała Avery. -Ta.. Zaufany kumpel Drake 'a.- odpowiedział Marsy. -Uff. Bałam się, że zostawiliście tak teren.- zażartowała Avery. -No coś Ty!- zaśmiał się Marsy. -Avanti masz chłopaka?- zapytał głupkowato Conre. -Wrrr! - warknęła Avanti. -Gdzie idziesz?- zapytała zdziwiona Esmeralda. -Pogadać z Conre!- rzucił piesek. -Ciekawe czemu?- zastanowiła się Nina. -Może ktoś jest to zazdrosny!- zażartowała Shira. - Wcale nie! - rzucił piesek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Conre Pieski były w pokojach hotelowych czekając na lot o szóstej. Jednak każdy prawie nie spał tylko czuwał. W końcu o czwartej wstali i poszli na odprawę. Najpierw przeszli prze celników oraz załadowali walizki pod pokład. A później ruszyli na strefę wolnocłową. Większość suczek ruszyła do sklepów z kosmetykami. Niektórzy do sklepu z jedzeniem i gazetami. -UU! Jaki fajny kryminał!- zachwyciła się Slend. -Kupujesz?- zapytał Cayo. -Zdecydowanie!- odparła Slend. Po czym suczka podeszła do lady i zapłaciła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Cayo. - Mm! Ślicznie pachnie! - zachwyciła się Victoria. - To są najlepsze perfumy! - dodała Colette. - Aż się chce kupować! - westchnęła Zuzia. - Mm te też pachną pięknie! - powiedziała Savannah. - Zgodzę się, tylko są drogie. - odpowiedziała Noemi. - Słuchajcie ja stawiam! - oznajmiła Victoria. - Ale my nie chcemy Cię naciągać!- powiedziała Lucy. -No co Wy dziewczyny!- odparła Victoria. -Aww! Dziękujemy!- powiedziała Roxy. -To bardzo hojne! Tyle nas jest!- zażartowała Casandra. -Hah! Właśnie i jeszcze taki drogie.- dodała ze śmiechem Vivienne. -Ale jakoś damy radę!- dodała śmiejąc się Tomira. -Racja! Hah!- zaśmiała się Mishka. -A później możemy zajść do sklepu z ubraniami?- spytała Linda. -Jeśli wystarczywszy czasu to tak.- odpowiedziała Victoria. -Jej! To śpieszmy się!- ucieszyła się Aurora. -No ok!- dodała Velari. -Do dzieła!- zażartowały Dellicia i Rossita. -Wow! Chodźcie tu!- zawołała Nora. -Tak?- spytały suczki. -Powąchajcie!- powiedziała suczka. -Mmm.. Ślicznie!- zachwyciła się Briana. -Oh tak..- westchnęła Sunset. -Bardzo ładnie pachną!- pochwaliła Cloe. -Zgodzę się.- przytaknęła Julia. -Na co czekamy! Możemy wziąć!- oznajmiła Annie. -Ok!- odpowiedziała Via. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viji. -U! Ale fajny termos.- pochwaliła Kasumi. -Przydałby się nam w górach!- dodała Tetradi. -Hmm.. Możemy chyba tam wstąpić? Nieprawdaż?- zasugerowała Timber. -W sumie! Masz jak zwykle rację kochana!- odparł Kaiden. -Mm! Patrz jaka fajna kurtka!- zawołał Clif. -Fajna, ale.. Te gogle też są extra!- dodała Amy. -UU! Koce termiczne, możemy dodać to do naszego wyposażenia.- powiedziała Skipper. -Myślisz dobrze, kochana!- przytaknął Zuma. -Mm! Ciekawe jak moja Zuzia będzie wyglądać po zakupach!- rozmarzył się Axe. -Za pewnie dobrze, tak jak moja Vicky!- rozmarzył się Gray. -Tak.. Tomira..- westchnął Ardo. -Colette.- westchnął Maximus. -Fajnie będzie zobaczyć Ari!- westchnął rozanielony Sage. -No i Mję!- dodał Iwan. -Eee..- zmieszały się pieski. -Kochasz ją?- zapytała Missouri. -Taa. znaczy nie!- szybko powiedział Iwan. -UU!- odparł Barnim. -Cicho! A Ty i Samira to co!?- zapytał Iwan. -Emm. my..- odparła za Barnim Samira udając zdziwienie. -No właśnie.- odparł tym samym tonem Barnim. -Nie oszukasz mnie.- szepnął piesek. -Dobra chodźmy jeszcze do sklepu z gazetkami i jedzeniem.- oznajmiła Brooklyn. -Dobry pomysł! Przymieram głodem!- zaśmiała się Ashira. -Skoro mowa o żarełku!- zaśmiała się Dilara -Mm. Może wybierzemy jakieś smakołyki?- zaproponowała Niara. -Tak!- odkrzyknęły Delgado i Shiraz. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Delgado. -Babciu! Zobacz jaki czadowy sklep z zabawkami!- ucieszyła się Shiny. -Chcesz. Mogę Wam moje kochane wnusie coś kupić!- odparła Lady puszczając oko. -TAAK! JESTEŚ NAJ!- odkrzyknęły wnuczęta Lady. -A Wy? Też?- zapytała Everest. -TAK!- odkrzyknęły jej wnuki. -Spokojnie ja też coś kupię!- powiedziała Skye. -Dzięki!- odparły jej wnuki. -Oh! Co za wulkany energii.- zaśmiała się Lady. -Tak!- przytaknęły Everest ze Skye. -Ej! Maluchy chcecie zobaczyć jak biegamy?- zapytała Everest, -Mhm! Po czym trzy suczki pognały jak strzały. -Woow.- westchnęły szczeniaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Lady. -Play! Zobacz Mickiewicz!- zachwycił się Janny. -Taa. Jej! Idę poszukać mojej Find!- odparł Play. -Spoko ko ko!- odparł Janny. -Hah! Może lepiej już się zbiera- - zaczął Mickey, ale nie skończył, gdyż przy odwracaniu styknął się nosami z Sarah. -Sorki!- powiedziała zawstydzona Sarah. -Nie to ja przepraszam..- wyszeptał Mickey. Po czym Janny zapłacił i odeszli. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Mickey ' ego. -Jej! Pieski! Pieski!- podskoczył Rusty. -Co tam?- zapytała Kiltt. -Nie uwierzycie!?- krzyknął Rusty. -Będziesz tatą?- zapytała Chiro. -Nie, choć chciałbym, ale.... - zaczął piesek. -Będzie burza! Tak kochanie?- zapytała go liżąc w policzek Sally. -Emm.. tak!- odparł rozanielony Rusty. -Zna Cię!- pochwaliła Ashira. -A jak...- dodał Rusty. Lady z Everest i Skye przychodzą z wnukami. -Ale jak będzie burza?- jęknęła Velari. -Nie bój się.- pocieszył Andrew. -Nie uśmiecha mi się to..- dodała Victoria. -Jestem przy Tobie!- powiedział Gray. -Mamo! Ja się boję!- jęknęła Scotty. -Nie bój się!- pocieszył Milk. Grzmi.. Nagle z głośników dobiega miły kobiecy głos. ,,Pasażerowi lotu 222 proszeni są na wejście na pokład! Dziękujemy!" powiedział głos. - Ok! Lepiej chodźmy! - ponagliła Everest. - Ugh! Jej burza! Nie wyśpię się! - zażartowała Hela. Pieski wychodzą jest ciemno. W tle się błyska. Wchodzą do samolotu, gdzie w środku było ciepłe oświetlenie. - Woow! Ogromny! - zachwyciła się Kiki. - Dobrze! Więc jak wiecie, lub niektórzy jeszcze nie wiedzą, każdy ma swoje pokoje. Lecieć będziemy sześć godzin. - oznajmił Gray. - Dobrze, oby tylko ta burza się uciszyła. - ziewnęła Sunset. - Można iść do pokoi? - zapytał Malcolm. - Tak! Zaraz tylko usiądźcie na sofach i zapnijcie pasy. - odparł Gray. Pieski usiadły na białych skórzanych sofach. Wtem gdzieś uderzył piorun. - Ok! Można lecieć? - zapytała Cloe. Niebo z każdą chwilą było ciemniejsze. Z każdej strony niebo rozdzierały pioruny. Baty i baciory. Samolot powoli ruszył po płycie lotniska. Na początku wolno, później coraz szybciej i szybciej...ii..oderwali się od ziemi. Jednak im wyżej tym głośniej i strasznej. Po 10 minutach złapali dobry pułap. Podczas wznoszenia światła zgasły z powodu burzy, by można ją oglądać, a raczej ze względu na Rusty ' ego oraz do spania. Mimo to środek i pokoje rozświetlały pioruńska! Niektóre pieski piszczały. Delikatniejsze suczki i szczenięta skomlały. W końcu ruszyli do pokojów. Każdy... Tomira wtuliła się w Arda i jego sierść. Wtem niebo rozdarł straszny piorun a potem grzmot. Sunia aż pisnęła. Piesek czule ją przytulił do siebie. Victoria wtuliła się w Gray ' a ich dzieci w nią. Amy w Clif ' a., by okazać mu czułość. Ally i Hopper latali z okna do okna bardzo się intrygując. Zuzia w Axe 'a. Colette w Maximusa, ich szczeniaki wtuliły się w miękkie futro mamy. Tak samo Rossita w Solo i ich młode. Cloe w Vojtka. Aurora w Sage 'a. Samira w Barnim 'a. Esmeralda w Stefana. Kiltt w Germae 'a. Ladybug w Chat 'a. I jeszcze inne pary.. Tymczasem West przyszła do pokoju East ' a. - Hej! U Ciebie też ciemno? - zapytała West. - Taa. Chyba u każdego. Chodź! - zachęcił piesek. Suczka wiedziała gdzie stoi po zapachu i co chwila błyskały się pioruny, które rozświetlały pokój. ''Początek muzyki Carry You Home Martin Hall Tribute Verison. '' - Słuchaj West.. Jesteś najcudowniejszą suczką jaką poznałem i widziałem. Oczy samiczki błysnęły. - Oraz najpiękniejszą ja Ciebie kocham! - powiedział East. - Zostaniesz mo-- zaczął, lez nie dokończył. Bo West go pocałowała. - TAK! CZEKAŁAM NA TĄ CHWILĘ! KOCHANY! - szepnęła suczka. Całują się. * Zmiana sceny znaczek West. ''Koniec muzyki. '' Korytarzem przebiega piesek. Po czym zatrzymuje się i puka w drzwi. Drzwi otworzyła Mja. Pieskiem okazał się być Iwan. - H- H hej Mja! - zaczął niepewnie Iwan. - Hej! Trochę straszna ta burza. - odparła Mja. -Wejdź do środka.- zaproponowała. -Oh, dzięki.- odpowiedział piesek. -Trochę tak strasznie, ale jest ok.- powiedziała suczka. -Uff. Mja.. ja..- zaczął Iwan. -Tak?- zapytała Mja. -Ja Ciebie..ko-- znaczy bardzo lubię.- szybko odparł Iwan. -Aa.. ok.- odpowiedziała smutno Mja. -Taa.- pomyślał piesek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Iwana. Shiraz zaprosiła kilka suczek i Ashirę do jej pokoju, by pograć w butelkę. -No elo!- przywitała się wesoło Shiraz. -Elo!- odparły Ashira, Dilara, Delgado, Niara, Danger, Szasta i Julia. -Gramy w butelkę?- zapytała Szasta. - A jakże inaczej!- powiedziała Shiraz. -To zaczynajmy!- ucieszyła się Julia. -Kto kręci?- zapytała Ashira. -Ja mogę!- zaoferowała się Niara. -Ok. Niara kręci. Wypada na Shiraz. -Shiraz! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Niara. -Hm.. Wyzwanie!- odkrzyknęła pewnie suczka. -No,ok... Hmm.. Mam! Pójdź do Conrad 'a i pocałuj go!- powiedziała Niara. -Emm... Ale ja się w nim nawet nie kocham!- dodała Shiraz. -Ej patrz! Conrad!- krzyknęła Dilara. -Gdzie?- zapytała Shiraz.-UGH!! Prank!? Na prawdę?- zapytała Shiraz. -Oj, no nie kryj uczuć.- zachęciła Danger. Shiraz wychodzi. Puka do drzwi Conrad 'a. Piesek otwiera drzwi. -O! Hej Shiraz! Trochę grzmi, co nie?- zapytał Conrad. -Tak!- uśmiechnęła się suczka. -Hej! Słuchaj.. Ja..- zaczęła suczka i dała mu buziaka w policzek. Piesek zemdlał. -Sorki? Żyjesz, jakby co grałam w butelkę! odkrzyknęła suczka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Conrad 'a. -MM! Ok. Spróbuję zasnąć, ale nie wiem czy dam radę..- zmartwiła się Nora. -Nie bój się! Dasz radę, po za tym jestem przy Tobie.- powiedział czule Ice. -Awww! Dzięki.- podziękowała Nora. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ice 'a. Shiraz kręci butelką. Wypada na Szastę. -Szasta! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Shiraz. -Em.. Pytanie!- odparła Szasta. -Ok.. Hmm! Mam! Czy to prawda, że podkochujesz się w Vestern 'ie?- zapytała Shiraz. -Och ta-! Znaczy nie!! To mój świetny przyjaciel. Tak. Zupełnie.. He he..- powiedziała Szasta, a na koniec nerwowo się zaśmiała. Szasta kręci. Wylosowała się Danger. -Danger! Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Lecz chyba wiem co wybierzesz.- powiedziała Szasta. -A jak! Wyzwanie!- odparła odważnie Danger. -Ok! Hmm.. - zastanowiła się Szasta. Wtem w pokoju zgasła lampka nocna i zrobiło się jasno, potem dało się słyszeć straszny grzmot. -Mam! Pójdź do Arison'a! I powiedz mu, że się boisz i potrzebujesz przytulić się do niego!- odparła Szasta z radością. -CO!?- wykrzyknęła Danger. -A jak!?- zaśmiała się suczka rasy Alaskan Malamute. -UGH! NO DOBRA!- warknęła Danger. Idzie korytarzem. Co chwila się błyska. Wtem puka do pokoju Arison 'a. Drzwi otwiera piesek. -Hej!- przywitała się wesoło Danger. -HEJ!- odparł zadowolony Arison. -Słuchaj ja.... się boję trochę tej burzy! Przytulisz?- zapytała dość dziwne Danger. Lecz piesek tego nie zauważył tylko szybko przytulił. -Ok! Dzięki to pa! Jakby co to grałam w butelkę! Ale i tak dzięki!- odkrzyknęła Danger. Danger przychodzi i kręci butelką. Wypada na Ashirę. -Ashira! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Danger. -Em... Wyzwanie!- odparła Ashira. -Ok... Hm... Co by tu dać.... MAM!- odparła Danger.- Zjedz burgera!- powiedziała Danger. -CO!? Ja ich nie cierpię!!- jęknęła lwica. -Cóż, wyzwanie to wyzwanie!- odparła Danger. -UGH!! NO DOBRA! Już nie cierpię tego wyzwania!- syknęła Ashira. Danger leci do baru, przy barze siedzą Xander z Flesh 'em. -''O nie! Jeszcze mi tych lowelasów brakowało!- ''jęknęła w myślach Danger. -O! HEJ! Danger!- zaczął Xander. -Taa.. Hej!- mruknęła suczka. -Em.. Flesh! Podasz mi burgera?- zapytała Danger. -No, ok! - odpowiedział Flesh, po czym wstał, wziął burgera i dał suczce. -Wielkie dzięki!- podziękowała Danger i pobiegła. -OK! Nie ma sprawy!- odparł wesoło Flesh. -Ugh... Mogłeś ją przytrzymać! Poderwałbym ją..- jęknął Xander. -Taa.. Ty tylko o tym.- zaśmiał się Flesh. -Mam! - krzyknęła Danger. -Daj! Miejmy piekło za sobą!- mruknęła Ashira. Lwica schyliła się do talerza z burgerem po czym skubnęła jeden kawałek. Czoło jej się zmarszczyło w grymasie, a potem zrobiło niedobrze. Wciągnęła powietrze w płuca, wstrzymała oddech by nie czuć smaku i zjadła całego. -Brawo!!- pogratulowały suczki. -Taa.. Dzięki!- powiedziała lwica. -Ok! Lecę po jakieś chipsy!- zaoferowała się Dilara. -Ok! Chwilę potem suczka wróciła z paczkami chipsów i podała dziewczynom. Ashira kręci butelką. Wypada na Delgado. -Delgado! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Ashira. -Wyzwanie!- odparła Delgado. -Ok! Stań w miejscu i wytrzymaj Ice Bucket Challenge. - powiedziała Ashira. -Pff! Ok!- odparła Delgado. Dziewczyny skołowały lodowatą wodę z kawałkami lodu. I wylały na Delgado. -Brr.. Jest ok!- odparła Delgado. -WOOW! Hard kor!- powiedziały. Delgado kręci butelką. Wypada na Dilarę. -Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Delgado. -WYZWANIE!- odkrzyknęła Dilara. -Ok. Pójdź do Killen 'a i podłóż mu łapę, a potem powiedz, że to on sam s sobie łapy podkłada! -OK! Suczka idzie. Akurat na korytarzu szedł Killen. Sunia zatrzymuje się i wystawia łapkę. Tamten wywalił się. -AU! Dilara? Co jest?- zapytał smutny piesek. -Jak to co? Nie podcinaj sobie łap jak idziesz! To jest dziwne!- odparła Dilara i poszła. -Mm.. Ma rację! Skompromitowałem się przed moją miłością!- jęknął cicho Killen. Dilara przychodzi i kręci. Wypada na Niarę. -Niara pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Dilara. -Wyzwanie! -Ok! Idź i wybierz na oślep jakiś produkt z lodówki i go zjedz.- powiedziała Dilara. -OK! Niara wychodzi z pokoju. Idzie przez bar, a potem do kuchni. Podeszła do lodówki, zamknęła oczy i otworzyła ją. Chwilę pomacała łapka i wzięła chudy prostokątny pakunek i poszła. W pokoju otworzyła oczy. -TAK! CZEKOLADA! MNIAM!- wykrzyknęła sunia i zjadła czekoladę. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Burza powoli ustawała. A pieski miały wylądować. Lądują na lotnisku i wychodzą. Po pieski podjeżdża Patrolowiec. -Robo- Pies?- zapytał zdziwiony Fritz. -Na to wygląda.- przytaknął Chris. -Ale skąd się on tu wziął?!- zapytała zdziwiona Inez. -Pieski. Robo- Pies przy pomocy haka w Patrolocie przetransportował Patrolowiec.- powiedział Ryder. -Woow!- szepnęły pieski. -Ok! A ile będziemy jechać na miejsce?- ziewnął Tayro. -Jakieś pół godziny.- odpowiedział Ryder. -CO?! A można chociaż spać?- zapytał Jackie. -Pewnie.- dodał Ryder. -Przez tą burzę w ogóle nie spałam!- poskarżyła się Summer. -Oj, no Summer daj spokój!- warknęła Spring. -Dziewczyny folgujcie!- powiedziała Briana. -Bałaś się!? Hm!?- zapytała podchwytliwie Spring. -Wcale,że nie!- odparła Summer. -STOP!- syknął Dylan. -Sorki tato!- przeprosiły Spring i Summer. Pieski zanoszą bagaże i wchodzą do Patrolowca. Pojazd odjeżdża. Rozdział 3 Pojazd podjeżdża pod Wawel. Grupka piesków już czekała. -SĄ!- wykrzyknęła z okna Polanie. -Chodźmy!- ponaglił Dubai. -Ok, ok!- zaśmiała się Armee. -Bez pośpiechu jeszcze mamy bagaże. - zauważył rezolutnie Rijad. -Dobra to idziemy po bagaże!- oznajmił Diego. Pieski poszły na tyły i wyjęły bagaże, a potem wyszły na dwór. -Witajcie!- powiedziała Aldona. -Miło jest nam Was gościć!- dodał Kazimierz. -JEJ! Pieski!- wykrzyknęły Elżbietka z Kundzią. -Idziecie z nami za kilka dnia nad rzekę na obchody Nocy Świętojańskiej?- zapytała Aldona. -TAK!- przytaknęły pieski. -To świetnie! Zapraszamy!- powiedział Kazimierz. -Poczęstunek już jest!- dodała Egle. -Jej! Umieram z głodu!- oznajmił Rubble. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rubble 'a. Galeria Pups and Midsummer Night by ^^ThePuppy^^.png Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 23 Kategoria:Odcinki 23 Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Ladybug Kategoria:Chat Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Chilli Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Julia Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Slavia Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Find Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Nina Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Conre Kategoria:Avanti Kategoria:Marsy Kategoria:Avery Kategoria:Chuck Kategoria:Kairo Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Milk Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Chiro Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Projekt grupowy Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Milo Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Kunegunda Kategoria:Egle Kategoria:Storm Kategoria:Lynx Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Dubai Kategoria:Armee Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Lava Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Vega Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Dodo Kategoria:Bolt Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Kaliana Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Smokey Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Nadia Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Gosia Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Samax Kategoria:Kay Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Power Kategoria:Holly Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:King Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Merida Kategoria:Tayro Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Rijad